The present inventive concept herein relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a gate electrode with a channel portion.
For mobile consumer products such as notebook computers and smart phones, semiconductor devices need to meet incompatible demands of high performances and scaling down of device size. To satisfy such incompatible demands, it is particularly required that semiconductor devices be scaled down using a device structure immune to reliability issues.